


The Coming Of Autumn

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Autumn comes to Wayne Manor.
Relationships: Batman/Robin, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	The Coming Of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: September 23, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: October 6, 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 454  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

The days were becoming crisp, the cool breezes tinged with cold. Leaves were beginning to turn, patches of color splashing the woods surrounding Wayne Manor. Pumpkins started to appear on the front stoop and leaves were flitting across the lawn as the waves rippled on the nearby ocean. A crow cawed and flapped its coal-black wings as it flew from a tree. A flock of geese honked as they flew across the bright blue sky.

Some had said the Manor was a forbidding place, dark and gloomy, a house weighted down with tragedy. People knew the story of the Waynes, the leading family of Gotham, and found their brooding son a fascination. Known as the Prince of Gotham, he had left the city for years but returned. He began to be seen around town with numerous women, but he was still somehow remote. Like its Master, the Manor kept its own counsel.

The seasons turned, and the Prince took in a young boy touched by tragedy and in need of protection. There was a subtle shift. The Manor was still impressive but less forbidding. Whimsical decorations appeared for every holiday. There was a lightness of being that had not been seen for years around the ancient manse.

Autumn was always a special fit. The quiet of the season gently descended upon the estate and the colors brought cheer as that crispness arrived. There was frost on the pumpkin and geese in the air, and a tall young man smiled as he walked the grounds. He loved bright colors and the trees served him well with their show of splendor.

He kicked at the fallen leaves as he entered the woods, enjoying their crackle as he walked. He wore dark-green pants and a yellow sweater with red piping. His mentors had long ago despaired of his fashion sense but he cheerfully dressed the way he wanted. He breathed in the fresh air and kept to a leisurely pace, hands in his pockets and feet shuffling through the leaves. 

He watched as a pair of squirrels dashed around gathering nuts. It could be an indicator of a hard winter ahead. He could hear a murder of crows hidden in the trees, rustling their wings and cawing noisily.

The coming of autumn was in full glory.

Footsteps sounded behind him and he smiled. There was no effort at ninja-like silence. Why bother? This was not Gotham at night.

A strong hand settled on his shoulder. The young man leaned back and smelled expensive cologne. Warm lips brushed his temple and the young man turned and slid into an embrace as they kissed.

The Prince and his Princeling celebrated the coming of autumn in all their full glory.


End file.
